Apixaban, chemically known as 1-(4-methoxyphenyl)-7-oxo-6-[4-(2-oxopiperidin-1-yl) phenyl]-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-c]pyridine-3-carboxamide is represented by the structural formula,

Apixaban belongs to a group of medicines called anticoagulants. Apixaban is commercially available as Eliquis® in the form of pharmaceutical preparations. Eliquis® is a factor Xa inhibitor anticoagulant indicated to reduce the risk of stroke and systemic embolism in patients with nonvalvular atrial fibrillation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,967,208 discloses apixaban and the process for its preparation which utilizes flash chromatography for product isolation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,919,451 discloses process for preparation of 1-(4-methoxy-phenyl)-7-oxo-6-[4-(2-oxo-piperidin-1-yl)-phenyl]-4,5, 6,7-tetrahydro-1H-pyrazolo [3,4-c]pyridine-3-carboxylic acid ethyl ester by flash column chromatography.
These prior art processes are not suitable for large scale productions because they require laborious chromatographic purification with subsequent low product yields.
Presently, we have developed a cost effective, industrially feasible process for the preparation and purification of apixaban which is less time consuming.